Captured
by Unleashed Reasoning
Summary: Agent Will Du and Kim Possible have been taken hostage on their first mission together after four years of not seeing each other at all. Can they get past their bickering to make it back home alive?


"We won't cooperate," Will said flatly. He waited for Kim to say something sarcastic, but it never came.

The scruffy man in front of them scowled darkly, yellow twisted teeth flashing in the low lit room. His clothes were rumpled and stained, his stench one of a man who hadn't washed for at least a week or two. His hands played with a sharp looking knife while his automatic rifle lay across his back.

"You will," he said with a heavy accent.

Will wasn't sure what country the thugs originated from. He didn't really care at the moment, but he knew it was important information to relay to Dr. Director when they were rescued. He tried to run through different languages and dialects he had heard, but he still couldn't place it. Kim was saying nothing. She was staring at the floor without even daring to look up and give their captors a dirty look. He was starting to wonder if she'd gotten wounded in the exchange.

"You sleep on it tonight," said the man. He didn't smile. He merely stared at them with pitch black eyes before turning to leave the room with three men quickly shadowing him.

The seven men left in the room didn't even wait for the door to finish closing before they started in on their captors. Fists and feet flew mercilessly, allowing Will and Kim little but to curl in upon themselves awkwardly. It felt like hours, but Will knew that it had probably only been minutes before the last blow landed. They were spit upon before their jailors left the room without looking back.

Will listened to the sound of a bolt or two sliding into place before he dared open his eyes further than slits.

Well, his left eye, in any case. His right eye was swollen shut. He turned to Kim and hand to bite back his gasp.

She looked terrible. Her face was puffy and unrecognizable. Her forehead and lip were bleeding profusely, and her breathing came out in rasps. The way she laid, he knew there had to be more damage than he could see. It was the first time he'd ever seen her injured; truly injured, not the sprains and scrapes she usually came in with.

For some reason, acknowledging the truth of that seemed to strike something deep within him, something that felt akin to seeing a God fall. It was a horror and repulsion, a staggering bone deep despair even as one tried valiantly to deny what they'd witnessed.

Kim Possible was not supposed to ever break. Period.

He knew his body trembled, despite his best efforts to still it. This was not something he'd ever wanted to witness, not really. He used to think so, and say so, but the honest truth was opposite. He didn't dare fathom what it meant if Kim fell. What kind of enemy could do such a thing to the "untouchable" Kim Possible, whose motto was so bloody prideful and boasting that he'd often wanted to cram it right back down her cocky throat…

When her eyes opened, he thought his heart stopped.

Those green eyes, usually vibrant and crackling, were dark. They smashed into his stare with a ferocity that was primal, staggering. He didn't even breathe until those same eyes unleashed him from their burning cage and darted around the room. He didn't dare say a word.

She rolled to her other side, head twisting this way and that. He'd never seen her look so serious and so frantic all at the same time. It only grew to fray his nerves further.

"What are you doing?" The words slipped from his lips as if spoken by someone else. He almost turned to look behind him to see if there was someone else in the room.

"We need to escape," she said. She was now sitting, eyes still scanning every inch of their prison. The room was not overly large. It was maybe ten feet squared. There was a small pit dug in a corner that still reeked of waste. The walls and the floor were made of a hard packed material, like a plaster over bricks. There was only a single door to lead into the room. The rest looked seamless.

He frowned. "Protocol is to wait for rescue. We are not to assist the enemy, nor are we to try anything while in their care."

The redhead sent him a scathing look, one that actually made him flinch instead of sneer back.

"Fool. There is no 'protocol'. There won't be any rescue."

"Of course there will. It is in the Book. Dr. Director will-"

"Not waste any men!" retorted Kim harshly. "Don't you get it?! There is no backup!"

"But, the Book-" he tried again.

"Damn it Du! We _are_ the backup! There's no one left to come get us!" Kim glared at him.

"There are plenty of men-"

"Who can't do a third of what we can! We are the best in our job! We _are_ the reinforcements! The backup! We are THE people to call when the shit hits the fan!" She rolled her eyes at him. "There is _no-one_ else. We are a liability now. The fact we got caught means Dr. Director's hands are tied. The only way we're getting out of this is if we do it ourselves."

His jaw tightened until it ached.

She scoffed. "Fine. You want to play 'good-lil-boy-scout'? Go ahead. When it fails, I'll be ready with a plan. I've been through this before. I _know_ what's coming."

"Before?" His lip curled over his teeth. "I highly doubt that."

Her eyes burned, and he found himself shrinking in upon himself and leaning away. "Don't-mock-me. Just because _you've_ never seen true combat, true evil, it doesn't mean I haven't! All those crackpot evil 'geniuses' are a joke! When I turned eighteen, I finally saw what _true_ evil was. I saw what a madman really looked like! If you'd _ever_ been faced with a true threat, a true villain, you would _know_ that the 'rule book' is nothing but a load of shit. All those stupid guidelines are for 'safe' situations, for the bad guys who play nice. For the _real_ threats, it counts for squat. The only time it comes back into play is once you're on safe territory and have proper backup with the upper hand. Otherwise? You better throw that damned thing out the window, or you won't survive the crap you're facing." She jerked her chin at his wrist. "That stupid little watch of yours will only piss off your enemy and guarantee your own death."

He wanted to rebuttal what she'd said. He wanted to scoff and dismiss her foolishness. Normally, such rants irked him and sent him into rebuffing little tangents of his own.

But… this time… he was honestly too frightened.

There was a ring of truth to her words, an air of sadness and horror that lingered in her eyes and around her shoulders. Though she'd spoken with heated passion, there was a tell-tale tremor that was clearly one of fear in her voice. It spoke of experience, of memories that haunted her and gave her nightmares when she slept. It spoke of pain.

He found himself looking away; hollow with the thought she had every right to berate him for his foolishness. Both of them knew he would try one last time to follow the "Rules", but he was beginning to understand that such things were nothing but bits of fancy during situations like these. After all, his own foolhardy rigidness had gotten them here in the first place.

They were silent for a long time. Kim was constantly alert. It set him on edge, but he didn't dare speak against it. Going by his watch, which he was oddly allowed to keep, they spent a good five hours just lying there on the floor. He was glad they'd overlooked the small object, as he knew if he didn't have it, the five hours would have felt like days, and could very well _have_ been. It was one piece of psychological warfare they didn't have on them at the moment, and for that he was all too thankful.

It was half an hour after he checked that the seven men came in again and once more spent a round kicking the living shit out of them.

When the men left, Kim and him both were nothing but exhausted heaps of bruised and broken flesh. They'd used her hair against her. They pulled on it, yanking it to and fro, forcing her in every direction they pleased. Often it was into someone else's boot or fist. He'd been trying to keep an eye on her, make sure she didn't get a broken bone or anything. However, when they… touched her, he had looked away in revulsion. They didn't get far. He wasn't sure if it was because they'd been ordered not to, or if there was another reason. When they left, all they'd managed was to tear her shirt a little and leave a couple bite marks.

The silence this time was heavy. He could swear that he could hear the ticking of a countdown, and his pulse was racing because of it.

Finally, after agonizing about it for thirty seven minutes, he opened his bloody mouth.

"Why didn't you fight back?" he demanded softly.

She said nothing. She lay in a crumpled mess, face turned away, knees pulled up to her chest. Her breathing was more ragged than the last time.

Will spat a glob of blood onto the floor, nudging a tooth with his tongue that had been knocked loose. "Why didn't you fight back?" he asked again, voice a little louder. When she didn't answer yet again, he found himself yelling. "WHY?!"

His vision was blurry. He blinked to clear it and found tears running down his cheeks. He sniffed sharply, but ended up choking on blood and fell into a coughing fit.

He lay wheezing once the coughing subsided. "Why?" he hissed.

"They need to underestimate me," she answered softly. Her voice sounded brittle.

A number of odd grunting noises escaped his lips, but he didn't say anything further. Instead, he scowled darkly at the floor, nostrils flaring at his pent up anger. He wanted to scream, to break his bonds and jump to his feet. He ached to kick down the door and tear into the perpetrators with unbridled rage, uncaring if his actions had consequences. The only words running through his head… '_it isn't right!_' in a bellowing mantra.

He stared at his watch with detached interest. Thirteen hours passed. He dozed off for a short while in between, but it was not restful. When he woke, hunger was gnawing on his innards.

Licking his lips, he swallowed repeatedly to try and lessen the parched taste of copper in his mouth. It had little effect.

They'd been here for approximately twenty hours. Even knowing that, it still felt like a couple days. He rolled is head to the side to see if Kim was awake.

He startled to find a pair of green eyes staring back.

"Things like this are why Ron quit," she said, voice raspy. She coughed a couple times. "He hated seeing me like this."

Will could see why. _He_ hated seeing her like this, and he used to pray it would happen so she'd get knocked off her high horse. "Director never mentioned that part," he replied.

A faint smirk crossed her cracked lips. "Yeah, she didn't like to broadcast that stuff like this had happened. Every time it did, she quickly made sure it got buried under heaps of stupid political things hardly related to the incident at all. The last time-" Kim giggled. "The last time she started spouting nonsense about the poor public education centers creating a breeding ground for bad apples to turn up and take advantage of the situation, perfect for massing armies of foolhardy mindless idiots ready to jump to their beck and call."

The black haired man didn't find anything funny about it.

Grinding hinges announced the arrival of their captors. All of the men from their first encounter walked in. They all shuffled into a ring around Kim and Will, dark eyes staring emotionlessly.

"Change of mind?" asked the leader. He toed Will's ribs and received a grunt of pain in response. "You cooperate and things go easy. You fight you just get hurt more."

Will scowled. "We will not. They will come for us."

Face twisting with sick humor, the leader laughed. "You think they come?" He spit. "That woman didn't claim you. You are betrayed."

Will locked eyes with him defiantly. He kept up the facade, even though he could see the truth in the man's eyes. "They will come."

The man's lips thinned as he compressed them. He turned, waving a hand in the air.

Again, Kim and Will were left with seven tormentors. This time, however, they were jeering and throwing side comments to each other as the majority of them converged on Kim. Will found himself gaping stupidly, pulling with all his might at his bonds.

They handled her roughly, tearing the rope off her feet. Just as they started maneuvering her into a 'fitting' position and started tugging on her belt… She met Will's gaze with the blinding determination he'd been looking for this entire time.

He kicked out with both feet as she jerked her hips up enough that the hidden lipstick laser in her hands could click on without injuring herself. It cut through the ropes keeping her hands tied before shooting further and catching one of her attackers in the groin. His shrill scream made the others leap back in startled alarm.

This gave the black haired Global Justice agent the perfect chance to strike again. His booted feet lashed out again as he used his bound arms as a fulcrum. The telltale snapping was music to his ears as the man before him had his knee snap in the wrong direction. Kim used the distraction to roll forward and grab the knife from the man who'd been the target of her attack. She was quick to dodge to the side before reaching hands could grab her. Her arm darted forward, catching a man behind the ankle and severing his tendon. He dropped to the ground with a loud curse.

Will didn't waste time paying attention to the damage she was inflicting. He was already rolling around in a weird fish out of water way to avoid the stomping feet of the man hovering over him. It was difficult to avoid, so he tried a different tactic. He allowed the boot to crash onto his stomach. He twisted just as the boot connected, allowing it to graze across his abs before hitting the floor. Before the man could pull away, Agent Du curled around the man's foot. As the man tried to pull away, Will swiftly pivoted on his shoulders and struck with his heels once more.

The man's knee didn't fare any better than the previous guy's. He fell screaming, clutching his leg.

Kim was dancing with the last three men standing. Her knife work was surprisingly good for a woman who prided herself on never carrying such a weapon. She had left a numerous amount of slashes on the three, and was keeping them well away from herself and him.

Will decided he needed to free himself and help her. He rolled to one of the screaming men who tried grabbing at him. He merely needed to nudge their wounded leg to distract them enough he could maneuver himself into position to take the man's knife. It worked well. He was already sawing away awkwardly at his feet.

When the ropes on his ankles fell away, he had to grind his teeth. The return of circulation was maddening, but he didn't have time to whine about it.

The redhead saw his movement and snuck under a wild swing from the guard. She came around behind Will and turned on her lipstick laser. His arms dropped to his sides with both relief and pain. He wondered how the hell Kim was able to move so freely once her bonds had been cut.

Both agents stood side by side, armed and obviously ready to finish what they'd started. The three men looked uneasy, but Kim didn't allow them the mercy of escaping. She surged forward, and Will was right beside her as they struck out with speed and coordination.

The last three men dropped, unconscious.

Will glared down at the prone figures in the room. A part of him didn't think it was enough.

A hand on his shoulder drew his attention. Deep green eyes filled with understanding met his dark gaze. His hand curled into a fist, shaking with tension.

She pulled away.

His lip curled. He raised a booted foot… and stepped over one of the screaming men to follow after Kim as she moved to the door.

She beat on the door three times with her palm. The bolts clicked open. As the door started to groan, Kim and Will yanked on it with all their might. The guard standing outside toppled into the room in shock. Kim clipped him upside the head with the butt of her knife. He dropped like a sack of potatoes.

A second guard lunged for her, knife aimed for her heart. Will shoved her, taking a gouging wound across his shoulder blade.

Kim gasped, but retaliated quickly. She twirled around and kicked the back of the man's head with the steel toe of her boot. His body lurched forward, forehead smashing into the sharp metal handle of the door. When he hit the ground, he didn't get back up.

The two of them stood over him. Their breathing was shallow, hands trembling. He could hear her stomach grumble, and she watched his face pinch with mute pain.

She took off her shirt, revealing a black sports-bra. She ripped up her tattered garment and moved to tie it as securely as she could across his bleeding shoulder. When she was finished, she lingered, body brushing up against his, fingers lingering on his chest. She inhaled slowly. Her eyes darted up to his before retreating back to the floor. She exhaled and stepped away.

He didn't dare look away, his own nostrils flaring to capture her scent.

"Quickly, we need to find the way out," she said quietly.

He nodded. "I remember the turns we took. I can lead."

She waved a hand at the door, glancing behind her to make sure the other men hadn't recuperated.

He brushed by her. His fingertips trailed gently across her stomach before he dipped into a ready position and poked his head out the door.

He didn't get a chance to see the shiver and fluttering eyelashes his touch had caused.

"It's clear," he said. He slipped into the hall and began stalking down it to the left.

Kim was behind him moments later, pulling the door closed but leaving it unbarred.

He didn't ask her why.

Ignoring the muffled screams and curses from the room, he navigated his way through the underground hideout.

It was surprisingly quiet. They encountered no-one. He took that as a small token of luck and made sure to say a mental thank you.

When it looked like they were nearing the entrance, Kim pulled him to a stop. She crouched and took the knife to the seam of her pant leg. She was careful, and he didn't have long to wonder why. She pulled out a small thin strip of wires. She took the wires and attached them to either end of her belt buckle. She pushed the buckle away from herself and hit a button hidden on the inside. A crackling noise came from the earring cuff on her left ear.

"Kim?" called a voice.

Will's jaw almost dropped as Kim's shoulders drooped with relief.

"Hey Wade," she answered.

"Where have you been?! Betty is throwing a conniption! Your parents are ready to blast their way into GJ!"

"We got captured. Will and I have just managed to lose our guards. We need a lift."

Wade's voice dropped, becoming all business. "I'll have you a ride in ten. Get to a roof."

Kim didn't wait for more intel. She pulled the wires loose and stuffed them in her pocket. She turned to Will. "We need to move quickly."

He nodded, even though his shoulder burned and his knees felt ready to buckle. He reached up and brushed away some blood from under her lip with his thumb. "Let's go."

Their exit was brash, but luckily not loud. They tore through the last few doors leading outside. Once they hit the sunlight, they barely took a breath before racing toward the cluster of vehicles parked out front. The only one with keys was a motorcycle. Kim gave him a firm look before getting on first and starting the engine. He sighed, but climbed on behind her and wrapped his good arm across her toned stomach.

It was a race across dirt roads. The sun was hot on their backs, making sweat trickle down their backs and stings their eyes. Kim didn't dare slow down or stop. She gunned the engine all the way to the city several miles away. When they arrived, she found the closest building and cut the engine. Will clambered off awkwardly, balance unstable without proper use of his arm. Kim steadied him before guiding him to the door. She didn't hesitate to kick it open, startling the family sitting inside.

Kim didn't give time for anyone to act, storming through the room to hunt for stairs. Once found, she gently urged Will on by pulling on his elbow. His breathing was rough and he was starting to sway on his feet. His shirt and good portion of his pants were dyed red, and his face was pale and sweating. She made sure to keep him moving.

The roof door was locked. Kim took her knife and used it to pop off the piece bolted to the wall. It swung open and she half dragged, half carried Will out into the sunlight.

A strong gust of wind nearly threw Will off his feet. Kim barely managed to keep him standing as a helicopter descended from above. Kim dropped her knife and shuffled Will over to the helicopter. A man leapt out and hastily helped lift Will's form into the copter. Will was barely conscious as Kim hopped up and drug him into a seat and fastened him in. She nodded to the man who signaled the pilot.

The helicopter rose into the air swiftly, taking both agents away from danger.

-**Fifteen Hours later: Location- GJ Headquarters**-

Kim and Will stood at attention. Dr. Director stared at them flatly, her lone eye sharp and unrelenting.

They had already given their report. He wasn't sure why they were still standing there, but he wasn't about to speak out of turn. Kim didn't have such restraint.

"Anything else?" asked the redhead. She gave the Director a pointed look, clearly wanting to address the fact that neither of them had gotten anything better than a quick patch up from the medical team on the second flight they'd boarded to cross the Atlantic.

Betty narrowed her eye. She let the silence draw out a long time. Neither of the two young adults knew if she was trying to hype up the tension or simply searching for hidden answers. Either way, it was sort of annoying.

"No," she finally said. "That is all. Report to medical immediately. Your families have been informed and shall meet you in the Waiting Room when you're finished. Dismissed."

Will saluted awkwardly with his left hand. Kim just nodded.

As soon as the door closed behind them, they turned to each other.

"How's your shoulder?" asked Kim.

"It's not so bad," he answered.

"Glad to have the Book back?" she asked with a faint smile.

"Only just," he replied softly, stepping closer. He stared deep into her eyes, for once feeling confident in being able to read them properly.

"Only just?" she whispered.

"Just barely." He leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so, this is... an odd pairing to begin with. However, the plot bunny that attacked me was a relentless little... *ahem* Anywho, I ended up writing the whole thing out and posted it. I figured this would be a great way for the two to meet again several years after Kim's graduation. They've both grown up and are starting to see things differently. A mission like this would show each other how much they've changed (and haven't changed), and allow them to see a part of the other they hadn't before. I thought it was a great way to spark something between them.

I'm pretty sure this is the one and only time I'll write about this pairing. I could be proven wrong, as plot bunnies are beastly, but ... yeah... Don't expect more. There are somethings that can only be written because of plot bunnies.

Anyway, hope you enjoy the read, even if it isn't my usual.

-Salute!-

Oh! PS! There's a little joke at the end! Ya' know, about the "Book", and how relations between agents is prohibited. Not sure if everyone caught that, so thought I'd mention it! Kim's way of poking fun at his Straight-and-Narrow and his way of poking fun at her "wing-it" attitude.


End file.
